nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Yozu
'Character First Name:' Yozu 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' Yozu 'Nickname: (optional)' The Ginger maiden 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 02/02/189AN 'Gender:' Female. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4'10" '''Weight: 85lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yozu Uzumaki, She is a straight forward young lady. She is blunt and doesn't normally care what people think about her, She can be very calm in stressful situations, The only time she can get frustrated is if some one laughs at her hair, She lost her parents at a young age, She doesn't know what "love" is, The only friend she considers to have is her stuffed Teddy she keeps in her ruck sack where she lets all her bottled up emotions burst. 'Behaviour:' She is normally clam and quiet 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yozu is from the Uzumaki clan. She has no family 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Stamina, Intelligence. 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu. Learning speed. 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 11 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' ''List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 15 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' The village. 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' When Yozu Uzumaki was born, Not even five minutes in her mothers arms before she was abandoned, She was dropped off at a door step, In a basket, Alone and in the cold night. She shed a few tears, The rain pouring down on her small face. A few seconds later, An elder woman opens the door looking down to see the young baby. The elder woman picks her up and takes her inside, Looking out the window. The elder woman rubbed her eyes as how could some one leave a baby like this. She found a note. Reading it the note said. "I love you, Yozu. I'm sorry we can't keep you.. It's better you don't know why.. We love you. Your m-" .:The note ended there with a smudge on the "m" the elder woman ran out the door, Yelling "Hello!" No answer. She walked back inside. When Yozu reached the age of 3, She was walking, The elder woman had passed away. Yozu was now in the care of the elder woman's son. Yozu was confused by the sudden change, Yozu was running about the house, Trying to find something. The Caretaker didn't know what she was looking for. Instead. He handed her a Teddy bear. He ruffled her hair and said "This was mine when I was about your age. Look after him for me." .:She nodded, Hugging the Teddy bear like it was her only friend in the world. Days passed and Yozu took the Teddy with her everywhere. She had it at the dinner table. Her bed and even the bathroom. When Yozu reached the age of 6. The Caretaker got into a fight with some gambling house. He offerd him Yozu, He accepted. Yozu was asleep when this all happend, The men picked her up and put her in a sack. Afraid what is going on, Yozu cries. Kicking out everywhere, The Caretaker. Grabbed the bag and ran to the woods, He then placed her on the ground and kissed her head:. "Run little one." A tear shredded from his eye as he ran back, Yozu frozen in movement, Heard him scream, Sounded like in pain. She ran into the woods, Going deeper and deeper. Till she found the Village Amegakure. She passed out by the entrance. She was picked up by a wondering woman. The woman took her to her house, Cleaned her up and fed her. Yozu woke from passing out. Scared as she would rub her eyes saying "Wh-where am I?" The woman replied "Amegakure, you're safe here" Yozu closed her eyes taking a deep breath, This being a life changing experience for her, Yozu now the age of 12. She was accepted into the academy. And passed the Genin test. She now held the rank of an Genin, On the way home, Walking she passed a shop. Simalar to the trade mark on her shoulder. Not knowing what it is as shes never heard her clan name. She asks the shop keeper. "What's that symbol?" The man replys "That's the Uzumaki clan's symbol" .She smiles "What's an Uzumaki?" The keeper chuckles and holds his hand out "They are an awesome clan" The symbol shined orange when in the hands of Yozu. Indicating she is an Uzumaki. The shop keeper comes back with a Bo handing it to her "Here you go. Think of this as a gift from some one" She smiles and thanks the man. Running off back home. The keeper looked at the picture of Yozu when she was born "That's got to be her.. is that my neice..?" The Keeper decided to keep back till time time was right. Yozu was home and clomped down onto her bed, Falling asleep. Waiting for her adventure to begin.~ 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/28/14